Digimon Adventure 02
Fuji TV |network_other= Fox(2000-2002), ABC Family(2002-2006), Toon Disney(2004-present) Fox Kids (and later on Jetix) YTV Jetix (formerly Fox Kids) Indosiar Globo, Fox Kids RTL II, Tele 5, Jetix Deutschland TVE2 ABS-CBN, Animax SIC, Canal Panda NTV7 Fox Kids RTV Pink Televizija OBN |first_aired= April 2, 2000 |last_aired= March 25, 2001 |num_episodes=50 }} Digimon Adventure 02 (2000), also commonly written as Digimon 02/Digimon Zero Two, is a direct sequel to the previous season; four years later. With most of the original characters now in high school, the Digital World was supposedly secure and peaceful. However, a new evil has appeared in the form of the Digimon Emperor (Digimon Kaiser). This new villain is different - he’s a human just like the DigiDestined. The Digimon Emperor has been enslaving all Digimon in sight with Black Rings and Control Spires and, to make things worse, has somehow made regular Digivolution impossible. Three new children are chosen to save DigiWorld and, along with T.K and Kari, make up the new generation of DigiDestined. Plot A new generation of DigiDestined, composed of three new children, as well as Kari and T.K. from the original Adventure series, are given a new kind of Digivice known as D3, which allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. Another advantage was Armor Digivolution, using a device called a Digi-Egg/Digimental (not related to the Digi-Egg that defines the earliest life stage of a Digimon) so their Digimon can evolve in the presence of Control Spires. They eventually stop the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji, thanks to the sacrifice of Wormmon, Ken's partner. After his defeat, Ken repents his evil deeds and joins the Digi-Destined as they fight an evil Digimon named Arukenimon and her lackey Mummymon. Arukenimon has a unique power to turn the Control Spires into super-strong, artificial Digimon in her control. To fight this new threat, the gang learns of DNA Digivolution, enabling their Digimon to fuse with each other in pairs for more power. Eventually, when the battle was brought to the Real World, the true mastermind, Yukio Oikawa, makes himself known. This man extracts the Dark Spore inside Ken and implants it into other children who wish for the greatness the old, evil Ken had. Those spores develop into flowers that harvest the infected children's energy. Eventually, the Digi-Destined confront Oikawa, only to learn he's an extreme loner whose only friend in the world was Hiroki Hida, Cody's father. Hiroki and Oikawa used to play old video games when they were young, eventually becoming obsessed with the Digital World and dreaming of going there one day, but Hiroki dies before they could go together, causing Owikawa great sadness. In the end, an entity springs from this man's body, none other than the real mastermind, Myotismon from the first Adventure season, now reborn as MaloMyotismon. Unlike Adventure, which was set in the Digital World except for a temporary return to the Real World, Adventure 02 characters shuttle back and forth between the two worlds almost every episode. This season ended with the help of DigiDestined from all over the world, using the light that existed inside each one of them and their wishes to return the Digital World into a peaceful world again. Oikawa, who is too weak to enter the Digital World, becomes its guardian as he passes away. After peace is restored, the boundary between the Digital and the Real World is broken down, giving every human their very own Digimon companion. Finale Poster 0f Digimon Adventure 02 Episodes Digimon Adventure 02 aired 50 episodes on Fuji TV in Japan from April 2, 2000 to March 25, 2001, then later on Fox Kids in the United States and YTV in Canada from August 19, 2000 to May 19, 2001. Characters List of human characters Main characters Old DigiDestined Since Digimon Adventure 02 is a continuation of Digimon Adventure it includes characters from that series as well. More about them are listed here. Though burdened by their newfound responsibilities, the previous DigiDestined team provides a helping hand once in a while. * Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Yagami Taichi): He was the leader of the previous DigiDestined and Kari's big brother. He attends high school. He gave Davis his goggles to replace Davis' pair, which was wrecked in a battle. * Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Ishida Yamato): T.K.'s big brother, he attends high school. He has his own band, the Teenage Wolves. Davis's sister had a not so secret crush for him. * Sora Takenouchi (Takenouchi Sora): Attending high school, she joins the tennis team. * Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (Izumi Koushiro): Very smart and a logical thinker, he helps the new team more than the others of the old guard. * Mimi Tachikawa (Tachikawa Mimi): Currently lives in New York and visits the others any chance she gets via airplane or DigiPort. *'Joe Kido' (Kido Jyou): Due to his studying, Joe attends a private school. He's now studying for a college entrance exam and uses his free time to help the others when possible. Villains * MaloMyotismon (BelialVamdemon) (48-50): Myotismon's most powerful form. The main villain behind most of the events but only appears near the end of the series. Killed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. ** Yukio Oikawa (38-50): Possessed by Myotismon. After Myotismon left him he died and restored the Digital World with his spirit. *** Arukenimon (Arachnemon) (24-48): One of Oikawa's henchmen. Killed by MaloMyotismon. *** Mummymon (29-48): One of Oikawa's henchmen. Killed by MaloMyotismon. ****'Digimon Emperor' (Digimon Kaiser) (1-21): Ken was controlled by the Dark Spore by Oikawa and Arukenimon. Reverted back to his real self and joined the DigiDestined after being defeated. * Dragomon (Dagomon) (13): King of the Dark Ocean. Never developed a storyline. * Kimeramon (Chimeramon) (19-21): Created from parts of numerous Digimon by the Digimon Emperor, but was soon out of the Emperor's control. Killed by Magnamon. **'Devimon' (19-21): Disincoporated torso present in the dark whirlpool, was used by the Digimon Emperor to complete Kimeramon. The essence of Devimon leased Kimeramon from the Emperor's control, and the former was supposedly destroyed for good upon the latter's destruction. * Wendigomon (Wendimon) (1st Movie): Corrupted partner of Willis. Changed into [[Wendigomon#Antylamon|Antylamon (Antiramon)]] and then into Cherubimon. Defeated and purified by Magnamon and Rapidmon. * BlackWarGreymon (30-37, 46-47): Created by Arukenimon but refused to obey orders. BlackWarGreymon would later became good after battling WarGreymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He was fatally injured by the Myotismon-possessed Oikawa, but sealed the Highton View Terrace gate with his final breath. * [[Seven Great Demon Lords#Daemon|Daemon (Demon)]] (43-45): Wanted the Dark Spore in Ken. They trapped him in the World of Darkness. ** The Daemon Corps (43-44): Daemon's servants. *** SkullSatamon (SkullSatanmon) (43): Killed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. *** LadyDevimon (43-44): Killed by Silphymon. *** MarineDevimon (43-44): Killed by Shakkoumon. * Pukumon (CD Drama 1): Defeated by the combined efforts of Saggitarimon, Rinkmon, Pteramon, Manbomon, Butterflymon and Pucchiemon. * [[Diaboromon#Armageddemon|Armageddemon (Armagemon)]] (2nd Movie): New more powerful form of Diaboromon from the Digivolution of millions of Kuramon. Was able to take down Omnimon and defeat Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but was killed by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Minor Villains *'Thundermon' (24): First Control Spire Digimon that Arukenimon created sent to attack Cody and Ankylomon. Killed by Stingmon. *'Golemon' (25): Second Control Spire Digimon that Arukenimon created to create a river to flood a village. Killed by Aquilamon. *'Minotarumon' (26): A Digimon sent to destroy the Digidestined. Killed by Raidramon. *'Okuwamon' (26): A Digimon sent to destroy the Digidestined. Killed by Paildramon. *'Knightmon' (32): A Digimon created by Arukenimon to destroy a Destiny Stone. Killed by BlackWarGreymon. Family of the DigiDestined These characters were introduced in this season: *'Jun Motomiya': Davis's older sister. She and Davis argue repeatedly but are still close. She also chases after Matt through most of the first half of the second season, trying to get a date with him. After she finally realizes that he doesn't like her, she quickly forms a crush on Shuu. *'Momoe, Chizuru, Mantarou': Yolei's siblings, two sisters and one brother. Because there are four of them in one family, they have to fight for attention. *'Hiroki Hida': Cody's deceased father. He was a police officer who died in the line of duty. *'Chikara Hida': Cody's grandfather. He served as a father in Hiroki's absence. He also taught Cody Kendo. He has a strange obsession with prune juice. *'Sam Ichijouji' (Osamu): Ken's deceased older brother. When Ken was little, Sam was a Grade A student and got most of the attention. One day, Ken wished he would go away because he was jealous. That same day Sam was hit by a car and died. *'Haruhiko Takenouchi': Sora's father, a folklore college professor who was at Kyoto during the summer of 1999. Learning of the adventure his daughter went through, Haruhiko began to research the Digital World with Shuu, Joe's middle brother, who is one of his students. Miyako met both of them during her class trip to Kyoto, and Haruhiko explained some of his theories to her. *'Jim Kido (Shuu)':In the Japanese version, Joe has two brothers, Shuu (seen in Digimon Adventure), and Shin. However, in the English dub, both brothers became one, Jim Kido. Joe's brother, a college student at Kyoto. He met Yolei when she is visiting Kyoto with her class. He also drove her and the others to where they needed to be when Daemon was attacking on Christmas day. Note: With the exception of Cody's father, and T.K. and Kari's parents, no parents of the Digimon Adventure 02 DigiDestined were named. Digital World In this series of Digimon it is revealed that this iteration of the Digital World also runs parallel with at least two other "dimensions" - One, a kaleidoscopic world of colour and shape, composed of an energy that is capable of turning thought into reality, while the other is a dark and foreboding world of evil, characterized by its grim, expansive ocean called the World of Darkness, theorized to be capable of bringing beings' dark thoughts to life. Three years after the events in Digimon Adventure, Yukio Oikawa, a human who had learned of the Digital World when he was a boy, made attempts to enter the Digital World to live out his unfulfilled childhood dreams. Unbeknownst to him, he was possessed by the spirit of Myotismon, who was manipulating his actions. Oikawa created Arukenimon and Mummymon and sent them into the Digital World, where they manipulated the young Ken Ichijouji into becoming the Digimon Emperor. As the Emperor, Ken set up his Control Spires - the design of which had come from the enigmatic World of Darkness and had apparently been implanted in Ken's head by someone, possibly Oikawa, or by the Dark Spore already within Ken - all around the Digital World. The Spire disrupted the fabric of reality, creating spatial warps and weakening the dimensional boundaries. Oikawa hoped he could use this disruption to enter the Digital World, but the actions of the new DigiDestined who were destroying the Control Spires prevented this from happening. Next, Arukenimon and Mummymon created BlackWarGreymon, who set about destroying the powerful Destiny Stones, which completely threw the balance of the Digital World out of order. However, the DigiDestined were able to free Azulongmon from the prison the Dark Masters had put him in years before, and he stopped BlackWarGreymon from destroying the last stone. Oikawa's final scheme to enter the Digital World was a grand one. Arukenimon opened all the Digi-Ports, allowing wild Digimon to come to Earth, and the DigiDestined had to travel all over the world to round them up. While they were gone from Japan, Arukenimon and Mummymon began kidnapping children. When the DigiDestined returned, they discovered that Daemon and his henchmen MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, and SkullSatamon had come to Earth in search of Ken and the Dark Spore within him, but Oikawa managed to copy the Spore first, before Daemon could get his hands on him. Daemon was repelled into the World of Darkness as Oikawa implanted the Spores into the kidnapped children. His hope was for the Spores to convert the children’s innocence (which lets them enter the Digital World by using this energy) so that he could use to traverse the dimensional barrier. However, Myotismon had other plans, and brought Oikawa to another dimension which was a world of dreams and nightmares where he began to absorb the powers of the Spores into himself and became MaloMyotismon. After MaloMyotismon's defeat, Oikawa used the dream dimension to fulfill his own desire. His body was transformed into energy in the form of a flock of butterflies, which spread across the Digital World, restoring peace and harmony. Movies Digimon: The Movie, released in the US and Canada territory by Fox Kids in October 2000, consists of the union of the first three Japanese movies (first two parts from Digimon Adventure, the third part from Adventure 02). Those stories are based in the universe introduced in the first two seasons of the TV series. Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals The last story involves the next generation of DigiDestined children after they travel from Japan to the U.S.A. and meet up with Willis, helping him to stop the menace of an enigmatic threat. As a kid, Willis was given two twin Digimon, a Gummymon and a Kokomon. But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Wendigomon (it is later revealed that he was kidnapped and corrupted by a rogue viral program). T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Wendigomon in New York City while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi (she disappears before T.K. and Kari's eyes along with the rest of the older DigiDestined and all were placed in another dimension where they were being de-aged by Wendigomon). Willis eventually explains his connection to Wendigomon and that Wendigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older DigiDestined -- because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Wendigomon after it swiped Terriermon away, the monster evolved to Antylamon, and then Cherubimon, de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, transforming Veemon into Magnamon and Terriermon into a Golden-Armored Rapidmon. After the battle was over, Cherubimon was defeated and the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. *'Trivia': This film was the longest movie Toei Animation has created in Japan. The running time was about 70 mins (the rest of the movies were between 20-50 mins). The American compilation of this and the two previous movies claims that Willis 'created' Diaboromon in an attempt to create a continuous storyline; in reality, the third movie is not even considered canon to the show's plotline. The compilation also cuts the de-aging of the older children and battles from the third movie in order to shorten the film. Also for the dubbed version of the third movie all the images that were shown of the older DigiDestined at the beginning of the dubbed film were actually what they were doing when they disappeared. Diaboromon Strikes Back Also known as Revenge of Diaboromon. In this movie that takes place a year after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger DigiDestined go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, a more powerful and nigh invincible Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon were able to defeat it on their own even with the Giga Crusher attack which eradicated MaloMyotismon. In the end, Omnimon gives his energy to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode after the latter is injured in a counterattack, powering him up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Imperialdramon is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting him back up into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omega Blade is powered up, allowing all of the Kuramon to be destroyed for good. CD Dramas Digimon Adventure 02: Original story, Summer 2003 This audio dramaEnglish translation of 1st Digimon Adventure 02 CD Drama takes place sometime after the events in Digimon Adventure 02, but before the 25 years later epilogue. The audio drama fills in several plot holes pertaining to the series, and also explores some of the changes that the DigiDestined and their Partners went through that helped lead to the epilogue. In Davis' track, Goggles, Davis reflects on the goggles given to him to by Tai, what they symbolize, and what makes a good leader.English translation of "Goggles" In T.K's track, As I Type on the Keyboard, T.K. has started to write about his adventures in the Digital World and expresses his feelings on some of them, as well as being a DigiDestined in general.English translation of "As I Type on the Keyboard" It is later stated that memorandum Takeru had begun writing was delayed in publishing until he was able to write it objectively.Digimon Adventure 02: Original Story, Summer 2003 In Cody's track, A Visit to the Grave, Cody takes Armadillomon to visit his father's grave. They talk about the sacrifices that Oikawa and the others have made. Cody makes a promise to start trying to understand why evil tries to take over certain people, and to try and prevent it in the future.English translation of "A Visit to the Grave" In Yolei's track, I've Become a Middle-Schooler, Yolei talks about her life in transition to becoming a middle-schooler, her attempts to form a musical band, her growing feelings for Ken, and her new obsession with black tea.English translation of "I've Become a Middle-Schooler" In Ken's track, Spring Sunlight, Ken reminisces about his brother, the mistakes of his past, and how happy and thankful he is now.English translation of "Spring Sunlight" In Kari's track, Hikari's Introductory Course to Partners, Kari has begun a video recording for a class teaching new DigiDestined how to behave and act as good Partners to their Digimon. She also talks about some of her experiences with Gatomon and the Digital World. Near the end of the track, we find out that Davis's sister, Jun, along with both of Yolei's older sisters, as well as Joe's older brother, have all recently become DigiDestined and require assistance in the Digital World. Kari and the others then set out to help the new ones on their adventures.English translation of "Hikari's Introductory Course to Partners" It is later stated that Hikari's video later turned out to be "surprisingly useful."Digimon Adventure 02: Original Story, Summer 2003 Full Translation Here Michi e no Armor Shinka Takes place on Valentine's Day, 2003. The audio dramaRough English translation/summary of 2st Digimon Adventure 02 CD Drama starts with Davis trying to change his image so girls will like him by imitating various Digidestined. Kari, Mimi, and Sora are kidnapped by Boltmon who just wants a heart. Pukumon had taken advantage of this in order to destroy the DigiDestined. Ken's Pucchiemon reasons with Boltmon, and the kids subsequently fight the mastermind, Pukumon. Joe knocks into them, and they drop and mix up their D-Terminals. This causes them to use the wrong Digieggs and Digivolve into new Armor Digimon, who beat Pukumon. Overall, the story serves not only to provide light humor, but also to reveal info on certain plotholes left by the series, such as Matt confessing his love for Sora. Also, this drama marks the first time that the Digidestined are able to use their Digi-Eggs interchangeably, and transform their Digimon into new Armored Digivolutions using each other's eggs. The title of the audio drama means "The Road to Armor Evolution". Full Translation Here Natsu e no Tobira Taking place in the summer of 2003,English translation of 3rd Digimon Adventure 02 CD Drama Davis and DemiVeemon meet up with Mimi, Willis, and Gummymon in New York City. However, without warning, the entire city falls under a strange winter and becomes deserted. The kids hear a voice and see fireflies before meeting a nameless girl, whom Davis names "Nat-chan" from the Japanese word for "summer". Nat-chan displays feelings for Davis, but the group does not know that she is really a giant clawed Digimon, who makes her transformation by using the "fireflies", which are revealed to be data chips, which have corrupted her data. Davis realises Nat-chan was lonely and just wanted a Digidestined partner. Unfortunately, Nat-chan dies and comes back as a Digitama, but luckily, Davis and the others take it upon themselves to help find Nat-chan's true Partner. Willis and Mimi indicate that the sudden winter was created from Davis' heart, which was unhappy after losing the district soccer competition and his unrequited love for Kari. The name of this audio drama means "The Door to Summer", meaning the portal back to their own world, and recalled by Mimi from what appears to be the book The Door into Summer during the drama. Full Translation Here Theme songs Original *Opening 1: "Target ~Akai Shougeki~" by Wada Kouji *Ending 1: "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" by Ai Maeda (as AiM) *Ending 2: "Itsumo Itsudemo" by Ai Maeda (as AiM) *Insert 1: "Break-Up" Performed by Ayumi Miyazaki *Insert 2: "Brave Heart" Performed by Ayumi Miyazaki *Insert 3: "Beat Hit" Performed by Ayumi Miyazaki Credits Cast (Japanese version) *Asako Dodo: Mrs. Ichijouji *Masafumi Kimura: Mr. Ichijouji *Paku Romi: Osamu Ichijouji, Sonya *Hiroki Takahashi: Mr. . Motomiya *Urawa Megumi: Mrs. Motomiya, Noriko Kawada, Catherine *Kazuchi Murai: Jun Motomiya *Kôichi Tôchika: Mr. Inoue *Kujira Ema: Mrs. Inoue *Naozumi Takahashi: Mantarou Inoue, Yuri *Rio Natsuki: Momoe Inoue, Chizuru Momoe *Kikuchi Masami: Shuu Kido *Takehiro Sakurai: Mr. Fujiyama *Yoshida Konami: Michael *Reiko Kiuchi: Anna, Hoi Brother(Younger) *Kazama Yuuto: Hoi Brother(Oldest) *Araki Kae: Lou, Sam *Nami Miyahara: Willis (Movie 3) *Mamiko Noto: Chocomon (Movie 3) *Rumi Shishido: Lopmon (Movie 3) *Aoi Tada: Terriermon (Movie 3) *Nishimura Tomomichi: Wendimon (Movie 3) Cast (English version) * Robert Axelrod - Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared) * Steven Blum - Flamedramon, Raidramon, Poromon, BlackWarGreymon * Bob Buchholz - Roachmon * Frank Catalano - Mr. Ichijouji * Tifanie Christun - Yolei Inoue, Biyomon * Mari Devon - Togemon, Arukenimon, Mrs. Izumi, Dokugumon * Brian Donovan - Davis Motomiya * Richard Epcar - MaloMyotismon, Apemon, Monochromon, Triceramon * Doug Erholtz - T.K. Takaishi, Jim Kido, Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Motomiya, Yuri * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Lillymon, Mrs. Kamiya, Datirimon, Maria, Rosa * Jonathan Fahn - Middle Poi Brother * Tom Fahn - Agumon, Digmon, Submarimon, Ninjamon * Tom Gibis - Michael * Barbara Goodson - Nancy Takaishi * David Greenlee - Hiroaki Ishida * Dave Guerrie - SkullSatamon * Neil Kaplan - Hawkmon/Aquilamon, Silphymon (shared), Halsemon, Shurimon, Hogan (Gennai Clone), Ilya (Gennai Clone) * R. Martin Klein - Gomamon/Ikkakumon, Mr. Takenouchi * Lex Lang - WarGreymon, Scorpiomon * Wendee Lee - Ms. Ichijouji, Leafmon/Minomon, Mina * Michael Lindsay - Joe Kido, Greymon, Benjamin (Gennai Clone) * David Lodge - Mr. Inoue * Dan Lorge - Deputymon, Grandpa Hida, Lou, Youngest Poi Brother, RedVegiemon, Seadramon * Julie Maddalena - Mrs. Tachikawa * Dave Mallow - Angemon/MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon, Shakkoumon, Upamon, Gekomon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Dokugumon (second voice), Floramon (Catherine's), Mrs. Hida, Kiwimon, Yuehon * Lara Jill Miller - Kari Kamiya * Edie Mirman - Gatomon/Angewomon, Nefertimon, Silphymon (shared) * Jeff Nimoy - Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon, Young Gennai, Cherrymon, Roachmon, Jackie (Gennai Clone) * Joe Ochman - Crabmon/Coelamon * Peggy O'Neal - June Motomiya, Mrs. Inoue * Bob Papenbrook - Daemon, Centarumon, ShogunGekomon, Tortomon * Paul St. Peter - Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon (shared) * Joseph Pilato - MetalGreymon * Jamieson Price - Yukio Oikawa * Derek Stephen Prince - DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon (shared), Ken Ichijouji/Digimon Emperor, Digitamamon, Derek * Philece Sampler - Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida, Anna, Catherine * Joshua Seth - Tai Kamiya * Dina Sherman - Betamon * Brianne Siddall - Phil * Michael Sorich - Zudomon, DarkTyrannomon, Tuskmon, Tyrannomon, José (Gennai Clone) * Peter Spellos - Meramon, Whamon * Melodee Spevack - Birdramon/Garudamon, LadyDevimon, Blossomon * Kirk Thornton - Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon, Mummymon, Eldest Poi Brother * Dan Woren - Mr. Tachikawa * Tom Wyner - Narrator, Kimeramon, MarineDevimon Movie Cast * Bob Glouberman - Willis (Movie 3) * Lex Lang - Rapidmon (Movie 3), Omnimon (Movie 4) * Dave Mallow - Seraphimon (Movie 3) * Jeff Nimoy - Gabumon, Hawkmon, Omnimon (Movie 4) * Paul St. Peter - Wendigomon/Antylamon/Cherubimon (Movie 3), Armageddemon (Movie 4) * Jason Spisak - Tai (Movie 4) Staff (series) *Original Concept: Akiyoshi Hongo *Director: Hiroyuki Kakudou *Series Composition: Jun Maekawa, Motoki Yoshimura *Writers: Chiaki J. Konaka (13) *Character Design: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru Notes See also *List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes *Digimon